Nothing Better
by Eione
Summary: But you've had your chance so say goodbye, say goodbye... Gippal x Rikku, Rikku's POV


_Hello! This one-shot was inspired by the lyrics of the song 'Nothing Better', by The Postal Service. If you haven't heard of it then you should go give it a listen. The tune is a bit happier than this actual fic, but its still a good song._

_So this fic takes place before Gippal leaves for the Crimson Squad and Rikku and him are spending time together. I also decided to put the lyrics in, just in case. You can just skip them though, if you really want to. Please Enjoy! (And __**review!**_

_Thank you,_

_Eione_

_**Disclaimer**__: Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy. The Postal Service owns Nothing Better._

**Nothing Better**

He was leaving.

"You're leaving." There was no reply, but I wasn't sure I wanted one. I still wanted to stay stubborn. I still wanted to think that he would never leave.

The water of the oasis lapped gently at our toes. Here we sat, gazing out into the distance, I only had to reach out… just a _little_, just to hold him and maybe, _maybe_ try to convince him to stay. But that wasn't my job. I wasn't his girlfriend. I wasn't his lover that was expected to write letters every day and wait by my window waiting for him to come back.

_So just say how to make it right _

_And I swear I'll do my best to comply_

_Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better…_

I was just Cid's Girl.

The last few days before someone was to leave should be spent normally, as if nothing was going to happen, as if everything was _okay_. Truth was, nothing was _ever_ okay. Even more so now… now that my best friend was leaving to the Crimson Squad.

Gippal seemed to read my thoughts.

"I hoped you'd understand. I _thought_ you'd understand. I can't stay here forever… maybe you should consider doing something besides tinkering away with your father's machina." The comment stung, but he was right. In times like these I was always _wrong_, and he was always _right_. But I wasn't ready to start out on a whole new adventure. I was happy, here, _with him_, even if all we were doing was staring at the horizon, with the oasis water lapping at our toes…

_So please back away and let me go _

_I can't my darling I love you so...  _

_Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better _

_Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together _

_Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future _

_Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures_

"For now, I belong here. Even if I _am_ some girl tinkering with her father's machina."

"Maybe one day you won't be. Maybe you'll no longer be Cid's Little Girl, and maybe you'd finally be Rikku."

This was not what I wanted. Spending my last few moments with Gippal wasn't supposed to be filled with silent lectures.

_I feel must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself _

_With these revisions and gaps in history _

_So let me help you remember. _

_I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear. _

_I've prepared a lecture on why I have to leave_

"Let's just stop." My voice held a tinge of emotional strain. He sighed and leaned forward, taking notice the sky beginning to darken.

"You're right. I have to get ready for tomorrow anyways."

He stood up and began to walk back towards Home, and I followed suit until we reached his house.

"Y'know," I started to say as we walked in and I sat myself down on h is bed, "I don't think I'll be able to see you off tomorrow with a smile on my face." A rueful smile was placed on his lips when he turned to face me, and out of all the things we had said tonight, the following words hurt the _most_.

"I don't expect you to."

The next day he was gone. I had fallen asleep on his bed and on the side table he left a note. A note saying that he was sorry. That he wished that I could have been able to see him off with a smile. And that he hoped that whatever the circumstance he would see me again.

_I admit that I have made mistakes and I swear _

_I'll never wrong you again _

_You've got a lure I can't deny, _

_But you've had your chance so say goodbye _

_Say goodbye_


End file.
